


Reflection

by puffinmuffin13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Gambling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: Kokichi didn't normally pay attention to the fools gambling their lives away, but one fool caught his attention.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 57





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Tumblr for a follower event.

If there was one thing Kokichi loved doing as a bartender, it was watching the new fools gamble away their money, and then cry as they went home. It was just so entertaining, you know? Practically everyone found enjoyment in watching others play games, but a high-stakes card game like poker? Kokichi _lived_ for the drama of bad hands and wasted money.

And cleaning down the bar during a quiet Tuesday, Kokichi spotted one of his favorite victims of the game.

Kaito Momota, a newcomer to the bar who lost more than he won, but when he did win, he won _big._ Kokichi managed to get it out of a regular that Kaito was saving up for something important, which intrigued Kokichi; you don't normally come to a _poker game_ if you want to _save_ money. He must be desperate for whatever it was that he wanted!

So Kokichi stopped just a little ways away from the poker table Kaito and two others sat, pretending to be scrubbing at a tough stain that was, in actuality, part of the wood bar.

Ooh, it didn't look like he was doing too hot today. Probably because he forgot that the weird lights a little ways behind him made it possible to see his cards if you squinted. Now that he was closer, Kokichi could see the "others" at the table where regulars who had been coming here for years, so it wasn't surprising that they knew and Kaito didn't, but still. Kokichi sighed –

And then flinched and looked up as a brawl burst into action down the bar.

Kokichi clicked his tongue in disapproval as one of his stronger coworkers rushed over to assess the damage and either get them to knock it off if it wasn't as bad as it looked, or kick them out for such a disturbance. Rolling his eyes, Kokichi reached under the counter for the first aid kit, strolling out from behind the bar and _just so happening_ to walk behind Kaito as he headed over to see if he was needed.

"Reflection behind you," he muttered as he passed, and somehow it seemed over the noise Kaito heard him, because they locked eyes for just a second before Kaito's eyes slid to the large lights behind him. Kokichi had to walk away after that, so he never knew if there was any immediate fallout from that, but when he saw Kaito later, he was in a different seat and playing much better. Kokichi grinned.

Perhaps Kaito would stay after the game this time, and Kokichi could hang with him on break. Kaito owed him a beer for that, after all!


End file.
